


Southern Twang

by Purple_Timmer_19



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Accent, Coffee Shop, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, One-Shot, Will Solace - Freeform, texan will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Timmer_19/pseuds/Purple_Timmer_19
Summary: Will has an accent. Nico and Will are in a coffee shop in New York.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Southern Twang

**Southern Twang**

“Hey, Will?” Nico asked after they sat down at a table with their coffee.

“Yeah?” Will replied, his interest piqued.

“I was wondering, didn’t you grow up in Texas?” Nico said curiously, taking a sip of the sweetest coffee ever made. Seriously, Will wondered how he drank something so sweet, especially so early in the morning.

“Yup. I lived in Austin ‘till I was, I dunno… twelve? Eleven?” Will said.

“So why don’t you have a southern accent? I mean, I barely even remember Italy, but I’ve been told that I have an accent.” Nico finished.

“Hmm.” Will thought about it. “When I first got to camp, I guess I wanted the least attention possible, so an accent was not the way to go. I listened to how other people spoke, then copied them. I haven’t spoken like that in so long.”

“Can you try?” Nico asked.

“Alright,” Will said, trying to think of memories of when he was younger.  _ “What do ya reckon I oughta say then?”  _ Will said, slipping into a Texan accent impeccably. His voice just naturally went deeper and drawled out more.

“Woah, that’s crazy!” Nico said, expecting Will to stop now. That, however, wasn’t the case.

_ “So, when are we going back to camp again?”  _ Will asked, clapping his hand over his mouth when he realized that he was still speaking in what he considered normal and everyone else in the coffee shop considered an accent.  _ “I uh… Nico, I can’t stop… help?” _

Nico laughed. When he saw Will’s face scrunch up a bit, he decided to help his boyfriend.

“Okay then, repeat after me. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog.” Nico said, not really sure why that sentence came to mind. He did know that it had every letter of the alphabet, though.

_ “The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog?”  _ Will repeated, the accent slightly less persistent than before, but still there.

“The” Nico tried again.

“The” Will repeated, this time in a New York accent.

“Quick”

“Quick”

“Brown”

“Brown”

“Fox”

“Fox”

“Jumped”

“Jumped”

“Over”

“Over”

“The”

“The”

“Lazy”

“Lazy”

“Dog”

“Dog”

“Nice. Now let’s try them together.” Nico encouraged. “The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog”

_ “The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. Dang it.”  _ Will said slowly.

“Okay, try speaking quicker. Texans speak really slowly.” Nico said.

“The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog.” Will tried, getting it this time, pumping his fist in the air. “The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog.” Will continued, just to make sure he got it.

“There, you’re back to normal.” Nico said.

“No, I’m back to weird.” Will replied. “Hey, this reminds me. Would you wanna see where I get my ‘southern speak,’ as my mom called it, from?”

“I’d love to.” Nico said, and they both smiled.


End file.
